In the Midst of the Next Generation
by purpleninja123
Summary: This book is about everyone in the generation after Harry's. Rated teen for a bit mature-ish content and bad words. Hope you enjoy. I gathered as much info about everything as I could. :) Includes Rose/Scorpius Justin/Alice/Fred Teddy/Victoire Sierra/James/Piper and that's just about it. :D
1. Rose: The Chosen One?

In the Midst of the Next Generation

Part One: Rose

Chapter One: The Chosen One?

Rose Weasley was excited and terrified at the same time. One by one, the other first years were being chosen off. None of them seemed to have any troubles. But Rose did. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor.

_Every relative of mine has been Gryffindor,_ she thought. _Except Molly_(II)._ She's in Hufflepuff._

"Potter, Albus." Rose held her breath. Albus, her cousin, was bound to get into Gryffindor. It was in his blood. After all, his father had been the truest Gryffindor ever. His dad was Harry Potter.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose exhaled. Slytherin? How? Albus tottered on shaky legs over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the blond boy from the platform. Three more people left... Two more... One more...

At last, Rose was the last one left.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose stumbled on her way to the stool. The old, ripped hat was placed on her head. The last thing she saw was the room full of eager students.

"Hmm..." said a voice in her ear. Rose trembled. "You're very smart, I can see that. You'd do good in Ravenclaw... But you are very daring and will overcome many obstacles in the future... You'll also live up to your name... You'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last part to the room.

Rose placed the hat back on the stool and almost ran to sit beside her cousin Roxanne.

"Well done, Rose." Victoire beamed from across the table. Rose's heart lifted as the plates in front of her were suddenly filled with food. "Eat up, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>Later in the common room that evening, after Rose had been given a tour of the whole Gryffindor Tower, all the Weasleys, the Potters, the Woods, and the Longbottoms gathered near the fireplace.<p>

"Tell me about Hogwarts." Rose asked Piper, the the oldest Longbottom girl in 5th year. It was Piper's younger sister, Amanda, a fourth year, who answered.

"Oh, Hogwarts is _great_. Once you get to second year, your life really begins. You see how tiny the little first years are and you get to squash them like bugs... Oh, it's great."

"Amanda," Piper said with a frown. "I'm not so sure that you should be 'squashing' first years." Amanda stuck out her tongue. Piper muttered something like, "Childish" and turned away.

Rose turned her attention to her cousins Dominique and James(II) who were quietly bickering in one corner.

"But you have to understand, he's not three anymore, he can make his own choices." Dominique said angrily.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Yeah, I know, he can make his own choices, but _you've_ got to understand that I'm responsible of him. Right now you don't get it because you're still the middle child, there's someone older than you who's responsible."

"And what's that supposed to mean? That just because Victoire's the oldest I don't do anything? I sit around looking pretty and let her do all the work?" Dominique's voice started to rise.

"Sort of-"

"_No!_ That's _not_ how it is. I run my own show okay?"

"Hey, this isn't about you. It's about Albus." James shook his head in frustration.

"So? What I'm trying to say is: _it's not his fault._ You can't blame him. That hat decided it. Not him. It's not like we can just say, 'oh, hey I'd like to be in Slytherin!' And the hat says, 'Oh, why not?' And-"

"Dammit, Dominique! You're so thick-headed! _I'm_ responsible for him!" James yelled. Many people looked around now. Rose saw Piper, Roxanne stare, mouths hanging open. She saw Diana and Sierra Woods exchange a worried glance with their brother, Andrew. She saw Victoire, Amanda, Fred, and Louis Weasley watching silently and grimly.

"This isn't about you!" Dominique shouted, with equal anger. They both stood up.

"Guys," Roxanne said with uncertainty. "Calm down..."

There was a brief sound of laughter as Alice Longbottom, Maizy Woods, Cecilia Finnigan, and Shaylee Jordan emerged from the stairs, from their dormitories. The four girls slowed down, their smiles fading.

"What's going on?" Shaylee said, preceding to take a seat next to Fred.

"Nothing." Dominique sighed. "I just got carried away. Well, good night everyone." She left. James's face was mutinous.

After that, the rest of the group slowly dispersed. Rose dragged her feet up to her new room. Her new roommates were chatting.

"Oh, hi Rose." Emily Perkins smiled sweetly. Rose returned it halfheartedly. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed,her mind spinning with thoughts.

" Good night, girls." She called. It was answered sleepily.


	2. Classes

Chapter Two: Classes

Rose woke up late the next morning. The argument from last night was still fresh in her mind. She got ready quickly and rushed down the stairs. At the bottom, she bumped into her other two roommates, Sarah and Megan. (There were 4 of them.)

"Watch it, beaver face." Megan growled.

"What?" _Beaver face? Are they referring to my teeth?_

"You heard me." Megan said slowly, with an air of smugness. "_Beaver. Face."_

"Leave her alone." Came Emily's voice from behind them, and Rose turned around gratefully.

Megan scrutinized Emily for a while. But Emily stood her ground. Finally, she(Megan) tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder and stalked off, Sarah at her side.

"Do I sense trouble?" Shaylee Jordan said, slipping past them.

"No." sighed Emily.

"Good. Just let me know if you need anything." Shaylee beamed and floated gracefully away.

Rose glared at the ground. If this was how Hogwarts was, she didn't like it. The she remembered all the stories her mom told her about her experiences. _Keep your head up, Rose._

* * *

><p>First period was Charms. Their tiny little Professor Flitwick was so old that Rose didn't think he would be able to teach. But he did.<p>

Their first lesson was _Wingardium Leviosa_. St one point, Professor Flitwick came around and told Rose that her mother had done every spell perfectly. This motivated Rose to listen and focus.

_But don't become socially impaired._

Second period Double Potions in the dungeons with fat old Professor Slughorn and Slytherins. Rose had to run to make it on time. She saw Albus and inwardly laughed.

Then lunch.

Exhausted, Rose descended the last few stairs, dragged her feet into the Great Hall and plopped down next to Lucy, another cousin.

"You seem tired." Lucy remarked. Rose thought that if she was a cat, she would flick her ears.

"Yes."

"You seem annoyed, too."

"Yea- no."

"Wrackspurt got you?"

"I- what?"

"Wrackspurt." Lucy stared intently. Rose vaguely remembered something that her mom had told her about Luna Lovegood, her two sons, Lysander and Lorcan, and their crazy beliefs.

"There's no such thing as a Wrackspurt, Lucy."

"Prove it."

"What? How?"

"Their invisible. You can't see them."

"So how am I supposed to prove it?"

"Catch them." _As if that makes sense._

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to eat. Nothing seemed appetizing.

"I wonder if they're putting up mistletoe this year." Lucy said randomly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Don't they do it every year?"

"Yes, but it's bad."

"Why?" Rose asked, getting a feeling that Lucy was going to bring up another superstition-y thing.

"Nargles."

Rose tried to contain her frustration. She was starting to wish that she had sat somewhere else.

"Hey, Lucy." Fred came to Rose's rescue. "I think they're making some new types of Christmas decorations at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Yeah and what's that?" Louis grinned beside him.

"Well, we already know they have fake wands and stuff, but what if they make a fake turkey."

"It'll probably explode mashed potatoes in your face."

"You know Great-great Aunt Muriel?"

"If we let her cut it, it'll explode in her face. I can't believe she's still alive. Can't wait till she dies. Imagine she does."

"You'd probably be in heaven."

"Yeah, I would!"

Fred snorted into his pasta. Lucy frowned. "That's not very nice, you know."

"Who cares?" Rose said glumly.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Rose went to Transfiguration. They had a very strict Professor Bones. Then came Herbology with Professor Longbottom. This was bound to be fun. He had a cool, joking way of including everyone. And whenever anyone was out of line, he would take a rolled up <em>Daily Prophet<em> and bonk them on the head. Professor Longbottom told them all about his days at Hogwarts. The 'dark days,' as he said it. Rose didn't know which class she liked the most.

After Herbology, Rose ran up the stairs to the common room.

"Twiddle dinks." she panted, and the portrait swung forward.

Rose threw herself onto a wingback chair beside Victoire.

"Hey, flower." Victoire said, without looking up from the close examination of her nails. "How was your first day?"

"Crazy." Rose mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Why don't you show me what you learned?"

"Okay." Rose pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _A book floated into the air.

After a while: "I'm tired, Vicky."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night." Rose gave Victoire a hug.

"Good night, flower baby."

Rose chuckled, climbing the stairs.


	3. The Only One She Thought She Knew

Chapter 3: The Only One She Thought She Knew

Rose looked at the ground irritably. Things weren't going well. It was the third week and Albus had started to _ignore_ her. Ignore her! They had grown up together, basically siblings, and he had the gall to ignore her!

Rose had written home at least five times so far, telling in depth about her life at Hogwarts so far. Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing was good. (Except for the fact that she was learning something, because Rose can't go a day without a book.)

In the latest letter, Rose had told her parents about this new situation with Albus. Her mom had written back saying that as people grow up, they need their space, but nevertheless, she would talk to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Rose made a mental note to tell both Hugo and Lily to be in Gryffindor.

"Weasley."

Everybody was looking at her. Professor Slughorn glanced at the board. On it was written:

_Lecture Day- Prepare your study guides for the review afterwards._

This probably doesn't make sense to you, because it didn't make sense to Rose.

"S-study guide?" she stammered. "I d-don't have one."

"That's because we're getting it right now, dumbo." Megan rolled her eyes at Rose, who blushed crimson and looked around at the now laughing class.

_Ouch._ Even Albus, who didn't pay her any mind, was laughing. Rose felt like crying. Or at least, cursing Megan for her mean behavior. One day she would get her back, probably by making her hair fall out with a potion. Inspirations soared through her head. She was muttering her thoughts to herself when the final blow came:

"Miss Weasley, if you had been listening, you would have known that they need you briefly in Professor McGonagall's office."

The class giggled, making rude remarks behind hands. Rose packed her things in a hurry and stomped off. She hated Hogwarts right now. All the time, she had heard that Hogwarts was the greatest place in the world. Hmph! Great? This place was trash. It would've been better if she had friends or someone to talk to. A lot of things were wrong with that. First of all, the closest thing she had to a friend was Emily Perkins. But what good would that do her, if it was two vs two?(Referring to Emily&Rose vs Megan&Sarah) It was, in her cousin Dominique's words, _RIDONKULOUS! _But what made it worse, if possible was that she had to "live up to her name". Apparently, being a Weasley meant you had to save the world or some other crap like that.

Rose froze. She had been raging through the castle, unaware that she had entered foreign territory. Foreign being the basements... Hufflepuff area...

What surprised her was the very sight of Fred Weasley.

"Fred?" She said uncertainly, after spying him tiptoeing across the hall ahead of her. He paused and turned guiltily.

"Rose! What are you doing out of class?" He said, looking around suspiciously.  
>"Could say the same for you. You look like you're up to something."<p>

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. There's nonthing like a good game of manhunt in the basements."

"With who."

"Oh, just James, Louis, Andrew, Lorcan... you know. The good guys."

"Good guys?" Rose scoffed. "As if. Anyways," she cut off his retort. "I just need you to help me find Professor McGonagall's office."

"Did you get into trouble?"

"No..."

"You did!" Fred's eyes lit up. "I knew it! You're becoming a true Weasley!" _True Weasley?"_

"Forget it. I just... what the-?"

James, Andrew, and Lorcan had just came the same way Fred had. But they didn't carry wands in their hands. They carried... boxes? Of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes stuff.

"Manhunt?" Rose said in a totally different voice. Fred looked at the boys angrily.

"No." He said in a soft voice. "We were just delivering something."

Rose shook her head. Whatever they were up to, it was trouble.

* * *

><p>It turned out, Professor McGonagall had needed her to make sure that her schedule was correct. Something about reference for filing and some other junk. Rose was not only annoyed, but disappointed. This was getting ridiculous. And whatever Fred and his crew were up to, it was seriously nagging at the back of Rose's mind.<p>

After the afternoon classes had ended, Rose ran to the common room. She waited as the rest of the Gryffindors passed through, Sarah bumping her on the way. Once she spotted the flash of sandy hair, she darted forward before a rather heavy 7th year girl stepped on her.

"Cecilia! Cecilia! CECILIA!"

Cecilia Finnigan turned around, looking surprised. The other girls with her, Shaylee, Maizy, and Alice, turned too.

"Yes?"

"You know Fred?"

"Yes." Her voice was frosty now. Rose assumed that Cecilia had broken up with Fred... again. This had been their third time getting back together.

"I think he's doing mischief. Him and his buddies were carrying boxes."

"So?" Cecilia was fired up.

"So I thought..." Rose felt foolish now.

"I don't care!" She whipped around and stalked off.

Rose watched her go, feeling bad.

"Oh don't worry about Fred." Alice said kindly.

"Don't talk to him either." Maizy smiled.

""Yeah, he's a pervert." Alice giggled.

"But you like that, don't you, Alice." Shaylee said, watching Alice closely.

"I do not!" Alice blushed.

Rose watched them argue, wishing she had friends.


	4. The Boy in Green

Chapter Four: The Boy in Green

Rose snapped her diary shut, feeling guilty.

"Rose? There's something you've got to see." Emily panted, flopping down on the edge of Rose's bed. "Your cousins are hosting a Halloween party. A _Halloween party_! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah," Rose said uncomfortably, shifting to hide the book.

"Well, I'll see you around." Emily left, sounding pleased.

Rose waited till the door had shut behind her before picking up the diary. She continued to write about her new recent interest. She now had taken to watching a certain person. One who we're familiar with- by the name of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. This shy and quiet boy had been her partner for Potions on their last potion, and now Rose had tried to be his partner for every other potion. This left Emily out and made Albus mad (considering him and Scorpius were friends).

Thinking about that led her to thinking about Albus, and that made her feel the pang of sadness she always felt when she thought about him. They were cousins, and it was a shame that they were going their separate ways so soon. They should still be best friends. It wasn't fair. Not at all.

Rose closed her diary and stowed it under her pillow. Careful to cast a protective charm over it(so Megan and Sarah wouldn't get it), she skipped down the stairs to the common room where there was a crowd around the notice board.

"What's going on?" Rose muttered, to no one in particular. Dominique, who was in front of her, nodded her head towards the board.

"Fred and Louis put it up earlier. Have a look." Dominique pushed through the throng to the front, Rose following in her wake. It read:

**On October 31, come on down to the Common Room after dinner!**

**It's the party of the century! - It's the... Halloween Party! Everyone who's anyone will be there! There'll be food and refreshments and music. It'll be a blast! The more, the merrier!**

** Remember to wear a costume- We welcome Wizarding stars as well as Muggle ones.**

**So, bring your hats and feathers and remember to party hard!**

In Rose's opinion, it was a bit cheesy, but nonetheless effective. There was a lot of excitement about it. Drifting out of the crowd and towards the the tables and chairs, Rose saw that a lot of pamphlets were scattered.

"What is this?" Rose said, to Fred, who had stopped on his way to his friends.

"It is what it is. Okay, really these are just, like, uh... whatchamacall'ems? Oh, right. Flyers. They're basically just telling you who you could dress up as or... even Muggle stars-see, look! This one says you could be uh Mick Jagger. He was some singer, or whatever. So, yeah..."

Rose nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rose." Albus found her after dinner. "Can I talk to you?"<p>

He didn't sound friendly, and plus, what was he doing up here in the 7th floor?

Rose was about to ask him when he turned and walked away, leaving her no choice but to follow.

"Wait up!" She said.

He led her into an empty classroom and sat on a desk.

"Well?" he said, looking at her.

"Well what?" Rose looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, admit it."

"Admit what?" He wasn't making any sense.

"Scorpius-you. What's up? You like him."

"I-what?"

"Rose, just give it up."

"You're not making any sense."

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is: you can't just steal my best friend for your silly romances."

Rose gaped at him. "What? I'm not trying to steal him!"

"Then why do you keep partnering up with him?"

Good point.

"You know what?" Rose felt like she was fighting a lost battle. "Forget you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make up for it with the next story. As a heads up- i'll be switching things up. We're not only following Rose. We'll be going along with different characters and their lives.**

**So... the next character will be Alice Longbottom(II) :)**

**Uh, also, just so you know, each characters' story will be one month.**

**Sayonara :D,**

**purpleninja123**


	5. Sorry, just a note

**Sorry, guys. Just me again. :P**

**Well, I just wanted to give you a family tree base so that you can know what's up- because Alice is a very social girl and you'll probably be confused. :D So here we are:**

**Harry+Ginny**

**James-15**

**Albus-11**

**Lily-9**

**Hermione+Ron**

**Rose-11**

**Hugo-9**

**Bill+Fleur**

**Victoire-17**

**Dominique-15**

**Louis-13**

**George+Angelina**

**Roxanne-16**

**Fred-13**

**Percy+Audrey(maiden name:Smethwyk)**

**Molly-17**

**Lucy-13**

**Draco+Astoria(maiden name: Greengrass)**

**Scorpius**

**Neville+Hannah**

**Piper-15**

**Amanda-14**

**Alice-12**

**August-9**

**Oliver+Katie**

**Diana-16**

**Andrew-15**

**Sierra-15**

**Maizy-12**

**Alicia+Lee**

**Shaylee-13**

**Justin-14**

**Seamus+Lavender**

**Cecilia-13**

**Katherine-9**

**Nymphadora+Remus**

**Teddy-18**

**There you go! Now you know everyone :)**


	6. Alice: Again?

Chapter 6: Again?

If there's one thing I guess you guys should know about me, it's that I'm clumsy. Hey, everyone. My name is Alice Longbottom and I'm in my second year at Hogwarts. I've got three sisters: Piper, a prefect in 5th year, who's really leader-ish; Amanda, a wild, wild, crazy, and wild 4th year, who always pushes me around, and got pink highlights from some Muggle place; and August, the trying-to-be-mature 9-year-old who I share a bedroom at home with.

(By the way, my mom, Hannah Abbott, is the new landlady at the Leaky Cauldron ever since Tom passed away, and my dad, Neville Longbottom, is the Herbology teacher here. :P)

I have three friends: Maizy Wood, 12, my bestest friend, brown hair, brown eyes, really smart and practical. We're besties because she's so street-smart and I'm so silly sometimes. Cecilia Finnigan, 13, longish sandy hair, kind of a brat-to be honest, I don't know why we're friends. And Shaylee Jordan, 13, really beautiful with long, shiny, dark brown hair and tan skin. Her parents are divorced, but that doesn't stop her from being awesome. She's kind of gossipy, though.

So, I've got a lot of social problems... not that I'm bullied or anything. In fact, I've got a ...good(?) thing going here... Now, Shaylee has an older brother named Justin, who's 14. Eh, well... he was my boyfriend for, like, one month. Just one last year in May. Then we broke up cause we didn't go together well. He's pretty hot, let me just say. He's got that windswept hair and he's just so...ahhh.

Sorry for being tangent. (Didn't I warn you that I was stupid? Not dumb stupid but silly stupid.) I'm not trying to make this a romance. Just a story about my mistakes.

Well, I won't keep you for long.

* * *

><p>The books in the library are <em>bo-ring!<em> I can't focus. I don't even know why I'm up here.

Anyways, so I'm going to find a different, more sensible book when- just my luck. When I'm going out of this little corner place thingy I walk straight into... Justin. Yay. Wow.( I'm being sarcastic.)

"Oh, hey, Alice." He says, picking up his book.

"Hello." I say, trying to make small-talk.

"Can we talk?" He looks at me with his sorta intimidating eyes. And I am intimidated as well as shocked. I mean, what does he want. I haven't spoken to him in half a year. It's October 4!(Last time we spoke was May.)

"Okay, Alice." He begins after leading me towards the Restricted Section. He is weird sometimes. "I really miss you.

If symbols could appear over heads, there would be a big ? over mine.

"Yeah." I say, unsure.

"So, can we get back together again? Please? Let's just try."

He's acting as if we're frickin'' soul mates or something. It's really infuriating. "You and I both know that didn't work." I turn to leave.

"Wait don't go! Please just consider it." He holds my hands to prevent me from leaving.

I frown. "_Yes?_"

"Alice, I really do miss you."

The truth is- I miss him to. But really? Again?

"Okay," I sigh. "Maybe we can see each other every once in a while."

"Deal." His eyes light up. He pauses. "What if we're in another relationship?"

"We'll keep this a secret." I say, trying to sound confident.

"Okay, bye." He kisses my cheek and goes. I stand there after that. I sometimes make dumb decisions. I mean, don't we all...

_What did I just do?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice!" Piper pants. "Wait for me!"<p>

I spin around. "Yeah?"

"Common room. Now." She has her Authoritative-Prefect voice on.

Once we're there, I ask(sorta irritated), "What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to help you with homework and classes and all... I mean, I understand that it's all a bit overwhelming sometimes."

"_That's_ what you called me here for?"

"Well, yes. It made more sense in the library... But I didn't want to ask you there and then..."

"Why?" I feel like I already know the answer.

"Well, you seemed _occupied_ with Justin at the time."

I hit her on the arm and run to my dorm room, fuming. Stupid people and their stupid nosiness and their stupid selves. I'm going to cut her frickin' head off one day. She's so annoying. She thinks she's all that just because of her stupid shiny Prefect badge and all the stupid friends she has. Isn't it already bad enough that my dad teaches here. Always patrolling me, both of them. She's such a butt-kisser and-

I stop in my tracks after literally kicking the door open.

Shaylee and Maizy are on either side of a crying Cecilia.

"What's up?" I ask, feeling embarrassed because of my tantrum.

"She and Fred broke up again." Maizy whispers.

It happens all the time.

But really? Again?


	7. Too Good For You

Chapter Two: Classes

Rose woke up late the next morning. The argument from last night was still fresh in her mind. She got ready quickly and rushed down the stairs. At the bottom, she bumped into her other two roommates, Sarah and Megan. (There were 4 of them.)

"Watch it, beaver face." Megan growled.

"What?" _Beaver face? Are they referring to my teeth?_

"You heard me." Megan said slowly, with an air of smugness. "_Beaver. Face."_

"Leave her alone." Came Emily's voice from behind them, and Rose turned around gratefully.

Megan scrutinized Emily for a while. But Emily stood her ground. Finally, she(Megan) tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder and stalked off, Sarah at her side.

"Do I sense trouble?" Shaylee Jordan said, slipping past them.

"No." sighed Emily.

"Good. Just let me know if you need anything." Shaylee beamed and floated gracefully away.

Rose glared at the ground. If this was how Hogwarts was, she didn't like it. The she remembered all the stories her mom told her about her experiences. _Keep your head up, Rose._

* * *

><p>First period was Charms. Their tiny little Professor Flitwick was so old that Rose didn't think he would be able to teach. But he did.<p>

Their first lesson was _Wingardium Leviosa_. St one point, Professor Flitwick came around and told Rose that her mother had done every spell perfectly. This motivated Rose to listen and focus.

_But don't become socially impaired._

Second period Double Potions in the dungeons with fat old Professor Slughorn and Slytherins. Rose had to run to make it on time. She saw Albus and inwardly laughed.

Then lunch.

Exhausted, Rose descended the last few stairs, dragged her feet into the Great Hall and plopped down next to Lucy, another cousin.

"You seem tired." Lucy remarked. Rose thought that if she was a cat, she would flick her ears.

"Yes."

"You seem annoyed, too."

"Yea- no."

"Wrackspurt got you?"

"I- what?"

"Wrackspurt." Lucy stared intently. Rose vaguely remembered something that her mom had told her about Luna Lovegood, her two sons, Lysander and Lorcan, and their crazy beliefs.

"There's no such thing as a Wrackspurt, Lucy."

"Prove it."

"What? How?"

"Their invisible. You can't see them."

"So how am I supposed to prove it?"

"Catch them." _As if that makes sense._

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to eat. Nothing seemed appetizing.

"I wonder if they're putting up mistletoe this year." Lucy said randomly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Don't they do it every year?"

"Yes, but it's bad."

"Why?" Rose asked, getting a feeling that Lucy was going to bring up another superstition-y thing.

"Nargles."

Rose tried to contain her frustration. She was starting to wish that she had sat somewhere else.

"Hey, Lucy." Fred came to Rose's rescue. "I think they're making some new types of Christmas decorations at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Yeah and what's that?" Louis grinned beside him.

"Well, we already know they have fake wands and stuff, but what if they make a fake turkey."

"It'll probably explode mashed potatoes in your face."

"You know Great-great Aunt Muriel?"

"If we let her cut it, it'll explode in her face. I can't believe she's still alive. Can't wait till she dies. Imagine she does."

"You'd probably be in heaven."

"Yeah, I would!"

Fred snorted into his pasta. Lucy frowned. "That's not very nice, you know."

"Who cares?" Rose said glumly.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Rose went to Transfiguration. They had a very strict Professor Bones. Then came Herbology with Professor Longbottom. This was bound to be fun. He had a cool, joking way of including everyone. And whenever anyone was out of line, he would take a rolled up <em>Daily Prophet<em> and bonk them on the head. Professor Longbottom told them all about his days at Hogwarts. The 'dark days,' as he said it. Rose didn't know which class she liked the most.

After Herbology, Rose ran up the stairs to the common room.

"Twiddle dinks." she panted, and the portrait swung forward.

Rose threw herself onto a wingback chair beside Victoire.

"Hey, flower." Victoire said, without looking up from the close examination of her nails. "How was your first day?"

"Crazy." Rose mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Why don't you show me what you learned?"

"Okay." Rose pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _A book floated into the air.

After a while: "I'm tired, Vicky."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night." Rose gave Victoire a hug.

"Good night, flower baby."

Rose chuckled, climbing the stairs.


	8. Testing1,2,3

Chapter Eight: Testing...1,2,3

"No! I want the other one!" I whine.

"Alice! Just take the red one and go!" Piper rolls her eyes. I've been acting like a baby for the past three days. I get what I want, in other words.

"It's okay." Fred says, handing me the blue lollipop. I give him the red one.

"Fred, you don't have to spoil her. She's twelve!" Piper says, disbelieving. By the way, Fred's the one giving me everything I want.

I smile sweetly and take it. I love irritating Piper. Her reactions are so funny. I suggest we go for a walk. Piper, Sierra, Fred, James, Maizy, and I head out.

"It's a bit chilly." Sierra pulls her scarf tighter.

I stop to pick up some leaves and form them into a ball, bounding it with a twig through the middle.

"Alice. Hurry up." Maizy turns around, impatient.

"Waaait!" I yell. I tuck it under my arm and run after them.

"What is _that_?" Piper says, repulsed.

"Shush." I snap.

"Stop being rude. All I asked you was a question. Don't bite my head off for it.'

"Stop being nosy!"

"Stop arguing!" James says, before Piper starts her 'Prefect Mode'. She's really annoying, sometimes. You all probably think I'm some spoiled brat, but I'm not. I just like the attention.

"Okay, guys," Sierra says, a bit nervously. "Let's keep the peace here." She's an optimist, so it would make sense for her to 'keep the peace'.

I pull Maizy off towards the lake, leaving the rest of them to stand there and just talk. Spotting Cecilia with her back turned to me, I pull out my leaf ball and throw it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I watch as Cecilia drops and takes cover, a bit late, considering it already hit her head. Next to her, Shaylee is recovering from the slight shock and, like me and Maizy, is laughing her head off.

"ALICE LONGBOTTOM! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And so the chase takes place. Me: running wildly, choking with laughter. Cecilia: raging and sprinting, pulling leaves out of her usually pristine hair. This is fun.

* * *

><p>Later, I take refuge behind Amanda.<p>

"Shh! Don't tell Cecilia I'm here." I plead.

Amanda nods, with a suspiciously evil gleam in her eyes. I just hope she won't rat me out.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I hold my breath. "Right here." Comes Amanda's reply.

I squeal and jump out from behind the couch and weave my way in and out of the common room, probably making a fool of myself.

Finally, I pick up a pillow and block myself with it. Cecilia starts hammering it. I drop onto a couch as she towers over me.

"I'm sorry!" I yell.

"Do you know _how much trouble_ I went through, pulling LEAVES out of my hair?!"

"No. I mean, yes!" I yell as she throws a book at me.

"Cecilia!" Andrew comes to my rescue. I can't thank him enough.

"Stay out of it!"

They start arguing and eventually, she cools down.

Throwing herself onto the seat across from me, she mutters,"This isn't over just yet."

I smile tentatively. Fred plops down next to me.

"Hey, Alice. We went to Honeydukes after you left and I got you these." He gives me a bag. Wow, this is taking it too far... There are sweets of all sorts.

I gasp. "Awww, thank you!" I rummage through them. "Pumpkin Pasties? I hat those." I whine, trying to act sad. (This is my way of testing how loyal he is to me.)

"Okay..." He removes those from my hands.

"I'd rather have more Chocolate Frogs." I bat my eyelashes.

Across from me, Maizy and Cecilia both have their mouths open so wide they could have reached the floor.

"What the heck?!" Maizy exclaims, but Cecilia shushes her, looking and sounding upset. I know that Maizy's surprised that he would do all this for me, and that Cecilia is upset because they broke up last month.(To be honest, I thought she was over him, but then again, she's just that kind of girl, who gets jealous over everything.)

Leaving me with the rest of it, Fred goes off to play with the other guys.

"How...? Why...? What?!" Maizy bursts.

"Forget it." Cecilia glares at me.

"Yess?" I respond.

"You are a terrible friend." Cecilia snaps. "You know that he dumped me, so why were you flirting with him?"

I frown."_You_ broke up with _him_. Make sense? _You_ ditched _him_."

"I did not!" She stamps her foot. "Why are you doing this? Is it _payback_?"

"For what? Nothing's going on!" I stand up. "You've got to stop being unreasonable."

"Hello? Stop stealing my man!" She stands up.

HOLD UP. What did she just say? _Her man?_ Uh, he's nobody's man. I'm not mind controlling him.

"Cecilia." Maizy says, lowly. Cecilia ignores her.

"Well, Alice. If you try anything- if... I won't let you... Just stay away from him!" She runs off, fuming.

I stand there, feeling helpless. I wasn't going anywhere with my little game. I was just... I don't know...

"Are you okay?" Maizy asks, scrutinizing me.

"Fine.." I snap, feeling a bit lost and hurt. I hold back tears. I've never lost a friend before. I don't want to get caught up in all this drama... I just want to be happy. I don't want anything to have to do with him.

I leave the Common Room, feeling like I don't belong.

"Alice?"

I glance back to see Justin.

"What do _you_ want?" I say thickly, wiping back tears.

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"Obviously not." I turn away from him, trying to hide my feelings from this bastard.

"You can talk to me if there's anything wrong."

"Leave me alone." I half shout. "You're just part of my problems, okay? I want nothing to do with you!"

He leaves me in peace, seeming frustrated.

I wish I was a better person.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Okay, guys. We're now headed in a new direction: The torture of Alice. :) Yay, and boo... This is fun!**

**Let me just say, Justin is now some regretful, unneeded-by-Alice, sad soul. Poor him. :)**

**Well, the Halloween party(for them, it's January now.) is coming up, and Alice isn't the only one going to be affected.**

**Love ya!**

**~purpleninja123**


	9. The Battle Must Be Won

In the Midst of the Next Generation

Part One: Rose

Chapter One: The Chosen One?

Rose Weasley was excited and terrified at the same time. One by one, the other first years were being chosen off. None of them seemed to have any troubles. But Rose did. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor.

_Every relative of mine has been Gryffindor,_ she thought. _Except Molly_(II)._ She's in Hufflepuff._

"Potter, Albus." Rose held her breath. Albus, her cousin, was bound to get into Gryffindor. It was in his blood. After all, his father had been the truest Gryffindor ever. His dad was Harry Potter.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose exhaled. Slytherin? How? Albus tottered on shaky legs over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the blond boy from the platform. Three more people left... Two more... One more...

At last, Rose was the last one left.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose stumbled on her way to the stool. The old, ripped hat was placed on her head. The last thing she saw was the room full of eager students.

"Hmm..." said a voice in her ear. Rose trembled. "You're very smart, I can see that. You'd do good in Ravenclaw... But you are very daring and will overcome many obstacles in the future... You'll also live up to your name... You'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last part to the room.

Rose placed the hat back on the stool and almost ran to sit beside her cousin Roxanne.

"Well done, Rose." Victoire beamed from across the table. Rose's heart lifted as the plates in front of her were suddenly filled with food. "Eat up, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>Later in the common room that evening, after Rose had been given a tour of the whole Gryffindor Tower, all the Weasleys, the Potters, the Woods, and the Longbottoms gathered near the fireplace.<p>

"Tell me about Hogwarts." Rose asked Piper, the the oldest Longbottom girl in 5th year. It was Piper's younger sister, Amanda, a fourth year, who answered.

"Oh, Hogwarts is _great_. Once you get to second year, your life really begins. You see how tiny the little first years are and you get to squash them like bugs... Oh, it's great."

"Amanda," Piper said with a frown. "I'm not so sure that you should be 'squashing' first years." Amanda stuck out her tongue. Piper muttered something like, "Childish" and turned away.

Rose turned her attention to her cousins Dominique and James(II) who were quietly bickering in one corner.

"But you have to understand, he's not three anymore, he can make his own choices." Dominique said angrily.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Yeah, I know, he can make his own choices, but _you've_ got to understand that I'm responsible of him. Right now you don't get it because you're still the middle child, there's someone older than you who's responsible."

"And what's that supposed to mean? That just because Victoire's the oldest I don't do anything? I sit around looking pretty and let her do all the work?" Dominique's voice started to rise.

"Sort of-"

"_No!_ That's _not_ how it is. I run my own show okay?"

"Hey, this isn't about you. It's about Albus." James shook his head in frustration.

"So? What I'm trying to say is: _it's not his fault._ You can't blame him. That hat decided it. Not him. It's not like we can just say, 'oh, hey I'd like to be in Slytherin!' And the hat says, 'Oh, why not?' And-"

"Dammit, Dominique! You're so thick-headed! _I'm_ responsible for him!" James yelled. Many people looked around now. Rose saw Piper, Roxanne stare, mouths hanging open. She saw Diana and Sierra Woods exchange a worried glance with their brother, Andrew. She saw Victoire, Amanda, Fred, and Louis Weasley watching silently and grimly.

"This isn't about you!" Dominique shouted, with equal anger. They both stood up.

"Guys," Roxanne said with uncertainty. "Calm down..."

There was a brief sound of laughter as Alice Longbottom, Maizy Woods, Cecilia Finnigan, and Shaylee Jordan emerged from the stairs, from their dormitories. The four girls slowed down, their smiles fading.

"What's going on?" Shaylee said, preceding to take a seat next to Fred.

"Nothing." Dominique sighed. "I just got carried away. Well, good night everyone." She left. James's face was mutinous.

After that, the rest of the group slowly dispersed. Rose dragged her feet up to her new room. Her new roommates were chatting.

"Oh, hi Rose." Emily Perkins smiled sweetly. Rose returned it halfheartedly. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed,her mind spinning with thoughts.

" Good night, girls." She called. It was answered sleepily.


	10. The Party

In the Midst of the Next Generation

Part One: Rose

Chapter One: The Chosen One?

Rose Weasley was excited and terrified at the same time. One by one, the other first years were being chosen off. None of them seemed to have any troubles. But Rose did. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor.

_Every relative of mine has been Gryffindor,_ she thought. _Except Molly_(II)._ She's in Hufflepuff._

"Potter, Albus." Rose held her breath. Albus, her cousin, was bound to get into Gryffindor. It was in his blood. After all, his father had been the truest Gryffindor ever. His dad was Harry Potter.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose exhaled. Slytherin? How? Albus tottered on shaky legs over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the blond boy from the platform. Three more people left... Two more... One more...

At last, Rose was the last one left.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose stumbled on her way to the stool. The old, ripped hat was placed on her head. The last thing she saw was the room full of eager students.

"Hmm..." said a voice in her ear. Rose trembled. "You're very smart, I can see that. You'd do good in Ravenclaw... But you are very daring and will overcome many obstacles in the future... You'll also live up to your name... You'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last part to the room.

Rose placed the hat back on the stool and almost ran to sit beside her cousin Roxanne.

"Well done, Rose." Victoire beamed from across the table. Rose's heart lifted as the plates in front of her were suddenly filled with food. "Eat up, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>Later in the common room that evening, after Rose had been given a tour of the whole Gryffindor Tower, all the Weasleys, the Potters, the Woods, and the Longbottoms gathered near the fireplace.<p>

"Tell me about Hogwarts." Rose asked Piper, the the oldest Longbottom girl in 5th year. It was Piper's younger sister, Amanda, a fourth year, who answered.

"Oh, Hogwarts is _great_. Once you get to second year, your life really begins. You see how tiny the little first years are and you get to squash them like bugs... Oh, it's great."

"Amanda," Piper said with a frown. "I'm not so sure that you should be 'squashing' first years." Amanda stuck out her tongue. Piper muttered something like, "Childish" and turned away.

Rose turned her attention to her cousins Dominique and James(II) who were quietly bickering in one corner.

"But you have to understand, he's not three anymore, he can make his own choices." Dominique said angrily.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Yeah, I know, he can make his own choices, but _you've_ got to understand that I'm responsible of him. Right now you don't get it because you're still the middle child, there's someone older than you who's responsible."

"And what's that supposed to mean? That just because Victoire's the oldest I don't do anything? I sit around looking pretty and let her do all the work?" Dominique's voice started to rise.

"Sort of-"

"_No!_ That's _not_ how it is. I run my own show okay?"

"Hey, this isn't about you. It's about Albus." James shook his head in frustration.

"So? What I'm trying to say is: _it's not his fault._ You can't blame him. That hat decided it. Not him. It's not like we can just say, 'oh, hey I'd like to be in Slytherin!' And the hat says, 'Oh, why not?' And-"

"Dammit, Dominique! You're so thick-headed! _I'm_ responsible for him!" James yelled. Many people looked around now. Rose saw Piper, Roxanne stare, mouths hanging open. She saw Diana and Sierra Woods exchange a worried glance with their brother, Andrew. She saw Victoire, Amanda, Fred, and Louis Weasley watching silently and grimly.

"This isn't about you!" Dominique shouted, with equal anger. They both stood up.

"Guys," Roxanne said with uncertainty. "Calm down..."

There was a brief sound of laughter as Alice Longbottom, Maizy Woods, Cecilia Finnigan, and Shaylee Jordan emerged from the stairs, from their dormitories. The four girls slowed down, their smiles fading.

"What's going on?" Shaylee said, preceding to take a seat next to Fred.

"Nothing." Dominique sighed. "I just got carried away. Well, good night everyone." She left. James's face was mutinous.

After that, the rest of the group slowly dispersed. Rose dragged her feet up to her new room. Her new roommates were chatting.

"Oh, hi Rose." Emily Perkins smiled sweetly. Rose returned it halfheartedly. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed,her mind spinning with thoughts.

" Good night, girls." She called. It was answered sleepily.


End file.
